PPG and Buffy truth or dare
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: Just a plan i had about my favorit charictors playing the game truth or dare


I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Power Puff girls. The characters belong to Craig McCracken and Joss Weldon.

"Let's play truth or dare," said Blossom.

"All right," said Buttercup, and she went to get an empty soda bottle and sat it down in the middle of the circle of guests.

"So, who wants to go first?" Blossom asked.

"I will," said Willow, and she spun the bottle. It landed on Mojo.

"Truth or dare?" she asked the monkey mastermind.

"Definitely truth. The number one villain in Townsville does not do dares."

"Ha, ha! You? The number one villain? That's really funny, Mojo," said Him.

"Will you guys just cut it out so we can get on with the game?" said Buttercup.

"All right. Truth," said Mojo.

"Okay, What was your best plan?" asked Willow.

"A very interesting question that you ask me, Mojo Jo Jo. My best plan was probably creating the monkeys to take over the world."

"Okay," said Willow, "It's your turn."

Mojo spun the bottle. It landed on Willow.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," said Willow.

"If you could dance with anyone in this room, who would it be?" asked Mojo.

"Well it's a little sketchy, but I would have to say you," said Willow.

"What? You would choose me, Mojo Jo Jo, to dance with? That would not happen because I, Mojo Jo Jo, do not dance."

"Mojo dancing? That's something I would like to see," said Bubbles.

"All right, Mojo. Spin the bottle," said Blossom.

He spun the bottle. It landed on Xander.

"Truth or dare?" asked Mojo.

"Dare," said Xander.

"All right. I, Mojo Jo Jo, dare you to dance."

Xander got up and did one of his crazy dances. After he was done, he sat back down.

"Okay, my turn." He spun the bottle. It landed on Bubbles and Xander said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Bubbles.

"What is your favorite toy?" he asked.

"My Octi doll," she said, "Okay, my turn."

She spun the bottle. It landed on Him.

"Truth or dare?" said Bubbles.

"Truth," said Him.

"I know that when you had hold of me at one time, you pulled one of my pigtails. What did it feel like?"

"Why that's simple, my dear Bubbles. It felt really soft."

"Looks like its my turn." He spun the bottle. It landed on Buffy.

"Truth or dare?" said Him.

"Truth," said Buffy.

"You slay vampires, but have you ever dated one?"

"Yes, I have," said Buffy, "It's my turn." She spun it. It landed on Buttercup.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Buttercup.

"Okay. I dare you to fly around three times."

"Okay," said Buttercup. She flew around three times.

"My turn," said Buttercup. she spun the bottle. It landed on Mojo.

"Truth or dare?" she asked Mojo.

"Truth!" He said.

The Amoeba Boys came in the room.

"Da, so what are you guys doing?" asked Boss Man.

"Cool! Amoebas!" said Willow, "We're playing Truth or Dare."

"Da, what's that?" asked Slim.

"It's a game," said Bubbles.

"Uh, da, Is it some sort of crime?" said Bossman.

"No, dummy. It's just a game where you spin a bottle and if it lands on someone you ask them truth or dare," said Mojo.

"Da? What's a dummy?" asked Slim.

"Shut up, Slim," said Bossman, "Da, who you calling dumb? It looks like fun."

"Do you guys want to play?" asked Blossom.

"Da? Play what?" asked Bossman.

"Truth or Dare!" screamed Buttercup.

"Okay, no need to yell," said Bossman.

"Right. Now that we're all here, let's continue the game said Buffy.

"Da, what game?" said Tiny.

"Oh brother. The Truth or Dare game. Whose turn is it?" said Buttercup.

"I, Mojo Jo Jo, think it was my turn and I, Mojo Jo Jo chose truth."

"Okay," said Buttercup, "The time that you knocked Bubbles out, did you really want her to take over Townsville with you?"

"Of course not. I lied. I, Mojo Jo Jo, would not need anyone's help doing that."

"Okay, your turn to spin the bottle," she said. He spun it. It landed on Bossman.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Da...Dare," said Bossman.

"Okay, I dare you to put your hand in Tiny's mouth and pull something out.

"Da, Okay," said Bossman. He put his hand in Tiny's mouth and pulled out a soccer ball.

"Okay, so does anyone want to tell me how he managed to fit that in his mouth?" said Xander.

"It's a complicated thing," said Blossom.


End file.
